Come & Get It (EV)
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Alec promised to fulfil Magnus's sexual dream of doing it in the Institute, but he wasn't ready for what Magnus had in mind. (Continuation of S&M but you don't need to read it to read this)


_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

 _So baby whenever you're ready_

 _When you're ready come and get it_

He had tried for several days in the strange moments he was free, but he hadn't achieved any results. It was to be expected, after all he wasn't an expert in technology and computers, for that he had other people, and since Jonathan had infiltrated the Institute he had made sure to improve the security of the cameras. His intention had been simple, to hack the camera in his office with old material so that nobody would be surprised to see his camera disconnected. That was always very easy in the movies he had seen with Magnus, but in reality not so much. Since he didn't´t know how to hack it there was only one option left to him, and although he knew that he shouldn't, that it was against the rules and regulations of the Institute, he owed it to Magnus.

He waited until his day was over, left his office like any other night and went to see Jace. They went out to dinner and Alec insisted on accompanying him back to the Institute, saying that he had forgotten something. Jace didn't question him, because he couldn't notice anything strange in their bond. After all, Alec was telling the truth, there was something he hadn't done. With great care he went to the corridor that led to his office and made sure that no one was around. He got closer to the wall and entered his office. He took out the dagger that was in his holster and opened the security camera as he had read on the internet. He took the bottle of water he had taken from the kitchen and threw it into the camera, watching it release small sparks. He closed it again and went to his tablet, accessing the security controls. The image was black. He smiled. Hopefully nobody would notice until tomorrow.

He left the Institute before anyone wanted something from him and headed for the subway. Twenty minutes later he was in front of Magnus's loft, opening the door. He took off his jacket and boots and went to find his boyfriend, who was in his office cleaning what was without question remains of a summoning pentagram. Alec closed his eyes, trying to erase the image from his mind. Another thing that was not allowed by law, warlocks summoning demons without the presence and request of a Shadowhunter.

'I don't want to know,' said Alec, turning around and leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Magnus replied and Alec smiled, opening his eyes and fixing them on the painting in front of him.

'Have you dined?' Alec could hear Magnus scrubbing the floor viciously and part of him wanted to go into the room and help him clean up, but he couldn't get involved. If he had to be honest with himself, what he should be doing was handcuffing Magnus and taking him to the Institute on illegal summons, not preparing his dinner.

'No.'

'I'm going to fix you something.'

'Thank you.' He heard from inside of room and Alec left the wall to go to the kitchen.

Magnus appeared just as Alec finished cooking the pasta with tomato and chorizo. Alec left the plate on the kitchen island, where they used to have breakfast and dinner from time to time, and went to the wine cooler, taking a red one and showing it to Magnus, who nodded as he sat on the chair and took the fork. Alec poured two glasses and sat next to Magnus, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend eating. No doubt he had had a very long day and this was the only meal he had had since breakfast. He could see how the makeup was slightly run and the hair flatter than usual.

'Thanks, Alexander. It's great.' Magnus put down his fork to grab the glass and drink.

'It's pasta with tomato, Magnus. Nothing exotic.'

Magnus looked at him and Alec could see the love and adoration in his eyes. 'It was just what I needed,' said the warlock and Alec smiled.

It was not until later when he saw Magnus leave the bathroom without makeup and ready to go to bed, when he brought up the subject.

'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'I have a client in the afternoon and a few potions to do, why?' Magnus sat on the bed running his hand through his hair free of product. Alec didn't know how it was possible that it had so much volume when there was nothing in it.

'Could you stop by the Institute in the morning?' Alec lay back on the bed, ready for the conversation that awaited him.

'Do you need help with something?'

'No. But if they ask, say you've come to make sure the wards are still intact.'

Magnus raised an eyebrow as he smiled slightly.

'And what am I really going for?'

Alec looked down, noticing his crotch, and then looked back at Magnus, praying that his face was one of seduction and not a strange grimace. Apparently, it had the necessary effect, for Magnus' eyes widened.

'Alexander?'

'I've taken over the security camera and I have my agenda-free in the morning.' He could feel his heart begin to beat harder, the reality of what was going to happen hit him in the face.

Magnus settled himself comfortably on the bed and looked at Alec seriously. 'We don't have to do it, Alec, it was a silly idea.'

It was true that they had had this conversation after one of the best orgasms Magnus had given him, but that didn't mean that Alec hadn't taken it seriously. His mind told him it was crazy. For starters, it was not professional to have sex in his office, it was not hygienic, it was not safe. People could see them, they could hear them, they could record them... Not to mention that they could fire him if the Clave find out that a Downworlders was sodomising the Head of the Institute in his office. They could even de-rune him if they wanted to take the case higher up. Yes, these were all things to consider, but on the other hand it was Magnus, it was giving the warlock something he had never experienced before, it was being able to offer him something new, making sure that in decades, when only his memories were left, he could remember that day, smile every time he saw the building when he walked through the city, every time he dealt with the boss who came after him. Alec wanted to make sure that whatever happened, Magnus always had that memory attached to the Institute, attached to him.

'We don't have to if you don't want to, but I've made sure the camera doesn't work. I can soundproof the walls and lock the door.' Alec took Magnus' hand. 'We can do it.'

Magnus said nothing but lowered his head, smiling in that way that Alec had begun to recognise recently. When he looked back at Alec he was calmer, knowing they were on the same page.

'What have you done with the camera?'

'I've poured water on it.' Alec replied, taking Magnus' hands and caressing them.

Magnus laughed. 'I could have taken care of it with magic.'

'Yes?' Well, he hadn't thought about that. The idea hadn't occurred to him and now he realised his stupidity.

Magnus kissed him quickly, even with the smile on his lips. 'I can take care of the sound and the door too.'

Alec nodded, knowing it would be better if Magnus soundproofed the room than if he used a rune, marking the wall forever.

'You've thought of everything, didn't you?'

'I wanted to make it possible.' Alec said and knew he had done the right thing by seeing Magnus' honest and precious smile.

/

Alec spent the morning with half his mind at work and the other half thinking about Magnus. He didn't know what time he was going to come but he had told him before noon. Every time someone knocked on his door, a chill ran through him. He didn't know if he was more nervous about the fact that they were going to do it in his office or because he didn't know what they were going to do. Magnus hadn't said what he wanted and Alec hadn't asked because it hadn't seemed appropriate. But now it seemed to Alec very relevant and his mind didn't stop offering different options for their sexual encounter.

He was so focused on imagining what they were going to do that he didn't notice the door opening and closing. It wasn't until he heard a snap of fingers and the characteristic smell of magic when he looked up and saw Magnus leaning against the door, little blue flames leaving his fingers.

'Hi, handsome,' said the warlock with a smile.

Alec looked him up and down, looking at his tight pants, his shirt that marked his perfect figure thanks to the vest, the touch of colour in the hair to match the clothes, jewellery, makeup. In that moment he knew that whatever Magnus wanted, he would give it to him.

'Hi.' His voice was rougher than usual, but he couldn't help it, Magnus was gorgeous.

Magnus approached him slowly, without losing his smile. Alec went to get up to receive him and approach him because he needed to touch him, kiss him, but he couldn't, because he felt something tie him to the chair. He looked at the magic strings and looked at Magnus in surprise.

'Don't move,' said Magnus, walking slowly and standing in front of him on the other side of the table.

Alec swallowed and felt his cock begin to harden. He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything coherent.

Magnus wet his lips and brought his hand to his chest, unbuttoning his vest slowly, not losing sight of Alec. It was not until that garment fell to the floor and Magnus brought his fingers to his shirt when Alec understood what was happening. Magnus was going to undress in front of him, in the middle of his office, in the Institute. And the fact that he was doing it without music, without provocative movements like in the movies, simply looking at him and taking off his clothes slowly, letting the silence invade them, it was then when the reality of what they were doing and what they were going to do consumed him. It was so much more erotic.

By the time Magnus ran out of clothes, Alec's erection was struggling to get out of his jeans. Alec needed to touch himself, to give himself some relief, even if it was only to free himself from the pressure of the clothes, but he couldn't because the ropes stopped him. He knew he could ask Magnus to release him, but he didn't intend to.

Magnus put his hands on his desk and Alec could see how he was not the only one with an erection in need of affection. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec saw how all the papers and his tablet disappeared and appeared again at the tea table. There were some utensils on the desk, but nothing that could be broken, and Alec thanked the gesture.

'Have you been thinking about me?' Said Magnus, climbing on the table and kneeling in the middle of it, looking down to see Alec.

He knew that he must be blushing because of how Magnus was looking at him, but he could not help it, he could smell that characteristic aroma of Magnus, he had in front of him the beautiful erect cock of his boyfriend and couldn't do anything to touch it.

'Yes.' He replied.

Magnus lowered his hand to his chest until he reached his erection and began to touch it slowly.

'What have you imagined would happen?'

Alec had to lick his lips and swallow, reminding his brain that he must breathe to live. He had imagined many things, but none of them had been Magnus naked on his knees in front of him. He must have spent too much time without an answer because Magnus touched his face with his other hand and raised it, making him look into his eyes.

'I didn't have a clear idea,' confessed Alec, thinking a little more clearly.

'Is there anything you want in particular?' Magnus stroked his cheek and Alec knew he was still masturbating slowly.

'It's your fantasy,' he finally said. 'I want what you want.'

Magnus smiled and moved his hand, lifting two fingers and moving them in a quick gesture, causing the chair to come closer, placing Alec's face inches from his erection. Alec looked at him as if asking permission and Magnus nodded.

It didn't take long to fill his mouth with his taste, to give him pleasure, to lick every part he could with his tongue. It was hard to do it without hands, without being able to move and position himself correctly, but at the same time that made it more exciting. Magnus didn't move, letting Alec set the pace, running his hair with his precious fingers, causing small sparks of pleasure to enter him and go down his back.

When he started having trouble breathing and his hands starting trying to break free from the restrains he noticed how Magnus moved away from him. Alec couldn't help but follow the movement, not wanting to stop feeling Magnus's erection in his mouth, but Magnus stopped him. With a snap, the strings disappeared and Alec soon rose and kissed him, devouring his mouth, marking every corner of it. Magnus clung closer to him, letting himself be handled and Alec put his hands down Magnus' body, realising how naked his boyfriend was and how extremely dressed he was. But Magnus was not making any effort to undress him and Alec couldn't stop touching the warlock's warm skin to do something about it. He went down his back, letting his fingers become familiar with the skin until he reached his perfect ass. He pulled Magnus closer to him while devouring his mouth, unable to avoid bringing his fingers closer to his opening, wanting to touch him where he knew he would give him more pleasure, but couldn't because he noticed something strange, something that was undoubtedly artificial.

He separated from Magnus, trying to figure out what was happening and saw the smile on the warlock's lips. Magnus took his hand and carried it to his hole, making Alec touch whatever was inside his boyfriend's body. It was small and flat, with a nice texture, but he didn't know what it was. He looked at Magnus and he smiled. He pushed Alec slightly so that he took a few steps back and got off the table, turning around and showing Alec more clearly what was in his ass.

'Get it out,' Magnus said without turning around, holding on to the table.

Alec was not sure what was happening but it seemed that his erection was loving it. At last, his mind caught up and he realised that Magnus had a butt plug inside him. They had never tried sex toys, although Alec knew they existed and he didn't really know what to think of them or how to bring up the subject. However, there he was, in his office, fully clothed, with a massive erection that had undoubtedly destroyed his underwear, with his boyfriend naked in front of him, asking him to take a toy out of his ass. In that moment, he realised not for the first time, that life after Magnus was wonderful.

He went around the edge softly before placing his fingers in the circle. He pulled gently, hearing how Magnus let out a moan, seeing how the flat base was attached to a small cylinder that gave place to a much larger cone. When he pulled out all the toy he realised that it was not very big, but wide enough for Magnus to be perfectly open in front of him. He saw how Magnus's muscles contracted, unaccustomed to not having something to keep them expanded, and wondered how long the warlock had been with the toy inside him.

'I want you to fuck me,' said Magnus in that voice he always used when he wanted to drive Alec crazy. 'I want you to take me and fuck me on this table.' Magnus turned around, looking at Alec. His pupils smoothed, his irises golden. 'I want you to come inside me.' Magnus brought his hand to Alec's crotch, noticing how hard he was. 'And after that I want you to put the plug in me, making sure that your seed is still in me, and to walk me to the Institute's entrance.' He moved his hand and Alec couldn't help but let out a moan. 'I want everyone to see us and no one except you to know what we just did.'

Alec knew at that moment that he would not be able to last long. Magnus's words were having more impact on him than what the warlock had thought, than what he himself had thought. Magnus had never spoken like that, not so dirty, not so descriptive, and Alec knew that if he went into Magnus now he would come in a few seconds. For the Angel, Alec thought, if Magnus would keep talking he was going to come in his pants.

He separated slightly from Magnus and reached for the jacket that hung from the chair, pulling out his stele. He pulled up his shirt and passed the stele along the endurance's rune, noticing how part of that pleasure came down, how he was more in control and not so to the limit once the rune was finished. He left the stele on the table and looked at Magnus. He had that smile of satisfaction that Alec so adored and at the same time wanted to see disappear transformed into moans. He opened his pants and pulled them down just enough to make him comfortable. Magnus brought his hand to his erection, magically lubricating it. Alec soon brought his hands to Magnus's hip and turned him around more strongly than usual. Magnus leaned on the desk and Alec took two fingers to Magnus' opening, noticing how it was open and lubed. He didn't take long to align his cock and enter him in a quick motion, thanking the power of the rune. Magnus lowered his head and let out a loud moan. Alec grabbed him better and started moving in him, picking up the rhythm and following Magnus' instructions. The only sounds in the room were the clash of their bodies, Alec's ragged breathing and Magnus's moans. Alec put his hand on Magnus' back and pushed it, causing the warlock to press his torso to the table, making it easier to dominate him better. He kept moving in him for a while, knowing that Magnus was scratching the edge of his table, his erection forgotten, pressed against the hard surface. Alec thought about releasing it, about moving him so he could touch himself and give him pleasure, but then he changed his mind. He didn't know why, but he wanted to prolong the experience as much as possible; and part of him wanted Magnus to come with only his cock in him, although that had never happened and he didn't know if it was even possible.

He didn't stop moving, completely forgetting how long they had been doing it, that something might be happening on the other side of the door, that he was violating codes of conduct, that at any moment the alarm could sound and they would have to stop. He didn't think how strange it was that no one had knocked on the door in all that time, he was too busy moving in Magnus, grabbing his right leg and raising it to the table, opening the warlock more and pulling out a cry of pleasure out of him.

'Alexander…' But Magnus could not finish the sentence. Alec didn't need him to. He knew he was close. He started moving faster in him for a few more minutes until his name turned to sobs on Magnus' lips. He took out his cock and turned him around, seeing how his erection was red, his skin slightly irritated. He knelt down and took it in his mouth, surrounding him with his arms and thrusting two fingers into him while moving his head. Magnus grabbed Alec's hair and moved his hips helplessly, wanting to feel those fingers deeper inside him and his erection deeper in Alec's throat. He noticed how the young man struggled not to choke and thought about stopping and removing his erection, letting Alec breathe, but he didn't have time because Alexander's fingers touched his prostate at the precise moment and he came, completely emptying itself in the Shadowhunter's throat, noticing how it contracted, fighting for air. He pulled out and leaned on the table, knowing that his legs were not able to bear his weight.'I... I'm sorry...' he said between breaths, trying to regain composure. He hadn't wanted to be so rough with him, it hadn't been his intention to fuck his mouth that way, without his consent.

'No.' Alec's voice was husky but serious. The young man stood up and put his hands on Magnus's hips, lifting him up and sitting him on the table. 'I liked it.'

He pushed Magnus gently, causing him to lie down on the desk, offering Alec an image he would never forget. He took Magnus' legs and lifted them, putting his heels on the table and making access to his entrance easier. He wasted no time and entered him, noticing how his muscles had contracted slightly. A moan came from Magnus' lips and Alec knew he couldn't stretch it much longer, that Magnus could not stand it.

'Talk to me.' It sounded more like an order than a request and Magnus opened his eyes, trying to focus on him. Alec could see how he had not yet recovered from his orgasm.

'About what?'

Magnus lay helpless beneath him, completely at his mercy, open and letting Alec move in him with strong thrusts. His mind couldn't have been able to conjure such a perfect image.

'Like before. Talk to me as before.' He knew that his words didn't make much sense, but he also knew that if anyone would understand them it was Magnus.

Magnus closed his eyes, breathing calmly and brought his hands to Alec's hands, which was holding his hips. A small stream of pleasure entered his body and Alec saw small sparks leave Magnus's hands.

'Do you want me to tell you how I love coming deep down your throat? How you were taking me so well, doing nothing but swallow it?'

Alec began to move harder, grabbing Magnus's legs and placing them on either side of his waist, moving him slightly to get him off the table a bit and move better and more strongly in him. He didn't stop looking at his eyes, seeing how they shone, how his pupils kept dilating and returning to the feline line seconds later.

'Or do you prefer me to tell you how I love to feel your cock inside of me? How good it feels, how perfect you fill me? '

Alec noticed how he was getting closer, how he could feel the beginning of his climax.

'Come in me, Alexander. Fill me up. Mark me.'

And Alec did it. He came helplessly, unable to contain it, screaming his name no caring who would hear him, still moving in Magnus, wanting to keep his eyes open but having to close them due to pleasure. It was intense, it was just as intense as the night Magnus had tied him up. It took a few seconds longer than usual to compose himself, to stop moving and lean on the table, noticing Magnus breathing in his neck, his legs beginning to waver. He was going to pull out and sit in his chair when Magnus stopped him by bringing his hand to his chest.

'Remember my request,' he said in a whisper, and Alec noticed how the last drops of semen left him at that moment.

Alec moved his hand, trying to find the plug. He took it and got up as best he could, pulling out and taking care of Magnus, placing the tip in the opening to prevent the semen from coming out. He introduced it carefully, knowing that it should not be pleasant, hearing Magnus's moan of discomfort, but it didn't stop until the base touched the entrance, knowing that this was what Magnus wanted. Magnus brought his hands to his entrance, touching the toy, making sure it was in place and Alec sat on the chair, his pants by the knees, unable to stand.

'Tell me you've cast a soundproofing spell.' Alec said after a few minutes of silence between them, both trying to recover.

'No.' said Magnus.

Alec looked at him in alarm and Magnus leaned back, a smile on his lips. 'I've taken the room to an abandoned warehouse.'

'What?'

'I thought it would be more practical.'

'Have you moved my entire office with me inside to an abandoned warehouse?'

'I don't know why you sound so surprised.' Magnus said standing up. 'When we met, I moved my entire apartment with a lot more people inside.'

Alec leaned back in his chair and watched Magnus dress, moving carefully. He rested his head on the chair and smiled. Only Magnus would see as something practical and normal to move a whole room to be able to have sex.

'Wait. What happens if someone knocks on my door? Or if they open it? '

'They cannot open it,' explained Magnus, buttoning his shirt. Alec got up just enough to pull up his pants and close them. 'And knocking on your door is like touching a wall.' Magnus picked up the vest and put it on. 'The good side is that nobody has been able to see us, or listen.'

'But I thought you wanted to do it in the Institute,' said Alec, who was glad to know that technically they had not done it there and that nobody had heard them, but on the other hand, he regretted it, because he wanted to carry out Magnus's fantasy.

'That was the original idea.' Magnus said approaching him and running his hand through his hair, making him look more decent. 'But then I realised I could perfect it.' Magnus moved his hands, letting the magic come out, causing blue flames to surround him and Alec noticed how something was moving but he didn't really know what. When the flames disappeared, he heard birds and footsteps, realising they were back at the Institute, noticing how he had missed those auditory details completely once he had seen Magnus.

'Now, every time you're here, every time you work at your table you'll remember me.' Magnus said, his eyes brown. Alec smiled.

'I didn't need the sex to think about you.'

'I know.' Magnus's smile was contagious. 'But now you have something much more graphic to remember.'

The warlock went to the door and opened it, stopping before to snap his fingers, fixing the security camera.

'Will you walk me to the entrance?'

And Alec smiled, remembering Magnus's request, the promise. He got up from his chair, straightened his hair and smiled. 'Of course,' he said, letting him pass and closing his office, but not before smiling when he saw that everything was in place.

* * *

As promised here is the continuation of S&M. I hope you like it. I know it's very graphic and maybe, maybe, a little bit out of canon..? I don't know, please tell me what you think and if you want more.


End file.
